Wolf Baby
by twilightlover1118
Summary: Sam and Emily are having a baby. Will their baby be imprinted on by one of the wolfs, or will he/she live a regular life? Please read and review!
1. Whipped

**Sam POV**

My alarm went off, meaning it was time for me to patrol. I got out of bed, and pulled some cutoffs on. I went on the other side of the bed, and kissed Emily goodbye. After whispering that I would be back later. I lifted up the blankets, and kissed her stomache. I kissed my baby goodbye, whispering that daddy loves him/her. I walked downstairs, and saw Paul waiting for me, sitting on my porch.

"Let's go."

He nodded, getting up. "Man, you are so whipped."

"How am I whipped? You do the same thing with Rachel, Jared does the same thing with Kim. So, how am I the one that is whipped?"

"Jared and myself don't kiss her belly goodbye."

I wanted to slug him. "Yeah, well, whenever Rachel gets pregnant, I'll call you whipped. Deal?"

"Deal."

We started laughing, and we phased, getting to work.

A couple hours later, patrol was finished, and Paul and myself went running home because we smelt food. I also wanted to see my girl and my baby. I walked into the house, and went straight to the kitchen. What I saw was my world.

Emily was dancing to My First Kiss by 3OH!3 **(Love this song!)**, and she was moving her hips and stirring whatever she was cooking at the same time. She was singing, and it was the most beautiful thing that I will ever hear. I walked to her, and wapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello."

I started to kiss her neck, and she leaned into my touch.

"Hey baby. How was patrol?"

"It was good, but I would've rather been here with you and our baby."

"Speaking of the baby, I felt him kick today."

I was shocked, and happy. "You mean she. And babe, you're 8 months pregnant, I'm surprised that you haven't felt her yet."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, and it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"What are we? Five," she laughed.

I just smiled at her.

"Anywho, tonight is my night with the girls. So, you and the boys are fending for yourselves tonight. Just order some pizza, because if I come home tonight, with the fire department in my kitchen, you'll get to know your left hand very well."

My eyes were as wide as saucers. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Than what are you cooking?"

"I'm making chocolate fudge for tomorrow's bonfire. And after it is cooled off, I'm taking it to Aunt Sue's and she is going to put it under lock and key so Seth doesn't get to it."

I stuck my tounge out at her, and she just smiled at me.

We talked while she was working with her fudge, and after she was done, she took her apron off, and she wrapped it all up. I went behind her, and I wrapped my hands around her stomache.

She turned around, and I brought my mouth down to hers. She was battling me, and I took control of the kiss. She stopped, and she leaned her neck back, and I trailed a line of kisses down her neck, and I bit down, causing her to moan. I could smell her arousal, and I started grinding my erection against her. But she wasn't having any of that. She pulled away, grabed her fudge, and laughed at me. "Babe, I have to go. I love you."

"Wait!" I ran up to her, gave her a kiss, than crouched down, and gave baby a kiss. She smiled at me lovingly, and kissed me softly.

"See you later Sam."

" 'Kay babe. Love you!"

"Love you too." She waved bye, and she drove off. About 10 minutes later, the boys came. Jacob was the first one to talk.

"Ang kicked me out."

We all laughed at him.

"Why?" Leave it to Quil to question Jake.

"..."

"Huh?"

"...I...umm..."

I had enough. "What did you do, Jake?"

**Please Review!**


	2. Garbage Disposal

**Sam POV**

"...I got her pregnant..."

I automatically looked at Jared. With Angela being his younger sister, I was waiting for his reaction.

The silence was so big, you could hear a pin drop.

He was pissed. "You got my sister pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Jared, I really am."

Jared got up, and went out the door. I got up, and looked out the window.

Jared got into his car and drove off. He was going to see Ang.

"Oh shit. Jacob, get in my car. Everybody else stay here. That's an order."

I ran to my car, and started driving with Jake in the passenger seat.

"He's going to see Ang, and I'm not letting him around the imprints while he's like this." I pulled into the driveway of Rachel's place, and saw Jared's car already there. I ran inside. I could hear the yelling.

"I can't believe you! Your pregnant!"

"Jared, I was going to tell you."

I ran in, and saw the girls scared of Jared. I mean, if I wasn't a wolf, I would be too. A 6'6" 235lbs werewolf screaming, you would be scared.

"Jared, calm down." I didn't want to make him even more mad.

"Fuck off Sam! He didn't get you little sister pregnant!"

"I know that Jared, but Kim and all of the other imprints are here, and you're scaring them. You don't want to scare your imprint, do you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Than go outside, and calm down. Now." He felt the weight of the order, and went outside.

Jacob ran to Ang, and started checking her over for injuries. "Baby, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

I slowly went to Emily. I could smell the fear coming off of her. "Em. Are you okay babe?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Jake told us, and Jared went wolf."

"...I though he was going to phase. He was shaking and everything. I was so scared."

I hugged her to me, tightly.

"I know...I know."

_****Time Skip-1 month later****_

Emily was due anyday now. And I was scared as hell. We have everything ready for when it does happen. Our bags are packed, there's a carseat in the back of the Explorer, the route is planed, so we are ready. Now the hard part is to wait. And with Emily having late mood swings, it was hell.

"Sam?"

"Yes Em?"

"I'm hungry."

I walked into the bedroom, where she had to be. The doctor had put her on bed rest.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Can I please have some chololate ice cream with barbeque sauce on it? Please."

I started at her. "Are you sure that that's what you want?"

She snipped at me. "Yes."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Okay. Hold on babe."

"Okay." And she was calm again.

While I was fixing her ice cream, I heard her yell for me. _She changed her mind._

"SAM!"

I ran up the stairs, worrying that something is wrong.

"Yeah?"

"My water just broke."

I froze. Everything just jumped out the window.

"Sam. You need to help me up, and than get the bags." I was back.

"Yeah. Okay." I ran to her, helping her get dressed, and picking her up, and carrying her to the Explorer, and ran back and grabbed our bags. I threw them in the backseat, and drove like hell to the hospital.

Once we got there, I threw the car into a parking spot, and jerked into park. I went over to her side, and pulled her out. The doctor was waiting for us at the entrence, as I called him on the way. I eased her into the wheelchair given, and doctor started pushing her to her room. Once we were there, the nurses did their thing, and about 15 minutes later, she was hooked up and laying in a bed. The contractions were coming every 15 minutes, so we had a long time to go.

"Em, baby, I'm going to go call everybody. Okay?"

She nodded, chewing on her ice chips.

I went outside and started calling everybody, and they said that they would be here soon. I walked back in to the room, to find Emily talking to her belly.

"...know that you're gonna be here soon. Mommy and Daddy love you very much, and we need you to do something. Try not to hurt Mommy so much when you come out. Because Mommy is going to have a natural birth. I know, I was kinda loopy when I decided that."

I just stood there, smiling. She looked up at me, and looked at me lovingly.

I went over to her, and kissed her softly. I crouched down, and I kissed her belly.

Just then, Jared and Kim came running in. Kim went beside her, and started talking to came to me, and patted me on the back.

"We're getting the first pack baby."

I nodded.

About an hour later, everybody was here, and Emily was 6 centimeters dialated. The contractions were about 4 minutes apart now. I never knew my girl was so physically strong. She broke Leah's hand, while having a contraction. Everybody laughed at that one, and Leah had a doctor wrap it up. That was 4 hours ago. So far, we have been here 5 hours.

The doctors predicted that she had about 2 hours left, and then she would be ready to push.

Everybody, including myself, went down to the cafe', so we could eat something. Paul stayed behind, as Emily was his sister.

**Paul POV**

I was sitting here, waiting for them to get back with my lunch. But I was fine with waiting. Emily was my twin sister. She was younger, but still. I'm so proud of her. Dealing with all of this. The wolves. The pain. The baby. The pain.

"So Mr. Uncle, are you excited."

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I know Rachel is too. Same with Jared and Kim." Kim was Sam's younger sister.

"Yea. I can't believe that I am havin-FUCK!"

I went and held her hand, as this contraction was strong.

"SHIT!"

It ended, and she release my hand. I could see a bruise forming. On my hand. Never knew she had it in her.

"God...I was so stupid when I said that I wanted a natural birth. I should've taken the meds."

I just smiled at her.

After that episode, everybody came filing in. Sam came to me.

"Is she okay?"

I nodded, "Yea, she just had a contraction. It was a strong one." At the point, the docter came in, and pushed everybody but Sam out of the room so he could check her.

**Sam POV**

the doctor told me that she was 9 cm dialated. Em was go glad to hear that. But that would mean that the contractions would be coming faster. Doc said every 45 seconds. Wow.

Everybody came back in, and we were all waiting. Paul had one hand, and I had the other, waiting for the pain to start.

We felt her start to squeeze, and she screamed, "FUCK! Samual James Uley! After this, your dick will be going in the garbage disposal! You fucking bastard! You did this!"

I could see the boys silently laughing behind Paul. I glared at them, silently telling them to shut the fuck up.

About 7 minutes of contractions every 45 seconds, doctor told us that it's time to push.

Everybody left, and I held her hand. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

Doctor said, "Okay, Emily. I need you to push when I count down from 5. Whenever I hit 1, you need to push really hard. Okay?"

"Okay."

"5..4..3..2...1! Push!"

_**A/N: Okay everybody. I need to know. Do you want just one? Or two? Boy or girl? If it is just one, it will be a girl, and it will be Bella. But, do you want twins? And I need suggestions for Anglea too! So, same thing for her, 1 or 2? Boys or girls? Or one of each, if twins. Thanks! :D**_


	3. Damn Dolly

**Emily POV**

"5...4...3...2...1! Push"

I pushed like there was no tomorrow. I didn't breathe until Sam told me that I had to. The fucking doctor said that he could see the head.

"Okay. Emily, we are going to push again. 5...4...3...2...1! Push Emily!"

I started pushing. "Motherfucker! God dammit! This is all your fault Samual! You are never getting sex again! Fucki-"

I stopped screaming when I heard a baby's cry. I looked over and saw the doctor pulling out a baby.

"Congrats! It's a boy. Sam, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

He nodded, and he cut it, causing our baby to cry. The nurses took the baby to get him all cleaned up, when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomon.

"Shit!"

The doctor got in serious mode. "What's wrong Emily?"

"My stomache!"

He looked over the curtin that is covering me, and grabs another pair of gloves to out on.

"Emily. I need you to stay calm, but there is another baby. He/she is crowning. I need you to push with all of your might. Okay?"

"What! What do you mean that there is another baby?"

"It means that you are having twins. You need to start pushing."

Sam came over and grabbed my hands. "Baby, your doing amazing. We are getting a surprise. We need you to push."

I nodded my head, and got ready to push.

"Alright Emily. 5...4...3...2...1! Push!"

I pushed with all of my might, and it was easier than the first baby. He/she came out in 5 minutes of pushing.

"Congratulations! It's a girl! Sam?"

He nodded, and cut the cord. The nurses took her away, and one of them brought my baby boy over to me. She handed him to me. I looked at Sam.

"Daniel Matthew."

He nodded, but turned around when the nurse handed him our girl. He looked at her, deciding.

"Isabella Ariana."

He came over, and took them from me so I could let the nurses clean me up.

Sam put them in the crib, and went to get came in, looking all excited. He told them to sit down in the chairs that were there, and he brought Daniel over to meet them. He let them take him, and than he turned and went to get Isabella, winking at me in the process. He picked her up, looking at her with a special look. With that look, I knew that I had been replaced as the special girl in Sam's life. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned, and gave everybody a good look. Paul, being the stupid dumbass that he is.

"Did you guys adopt another baby?"

Rachel smacked his head. "No idiot. They had twins." All the girls came and cooed at the babies.

The babies were being passed around. Isabella came to Embry, and he looked at her. His face glazed over, and he looked at her lovingly. Sam noticed right away.

"Embry! You didn't!"

"Sam. Man, you know that I can't control it."

I spoke up. "Sam. Just think about it. When she gets older, he is going to give her a life full of love and adortion, like you give me. He is going to take care of her, and it's not like he is thinking about her like that. Right Embry?"

He nodded, still looking at my daughter.

Sam gave up. "Okay."

_****Time skip-4 Months****_

**SamPOV**

I loved my children. They are my life. I love my family. My wonderful wife, my beautiful kids, and my pack brothers and sisters, including imprints.

I wake up to hear Bella screaming. i jump up out of the bed, and run to her room. She is there, supporting herself on the cage gate, screaming her lungs off. _She had a bad dream._

I walk to her, picking her up. I start bouncing her lightly, and patting her butt. She starts to calm down, and her breathing evens out. She leans her head on my shoulder, and she falls asleep. I gently put her back in her crib, and kiss her forehead goodnight.

I look at the clock. 4:45. Well, I was going to get up in 15 minutes anyhow for patrol. I walk into Matt's room, and see that he's awake too. I pick him up.

"What's my big boy doing up? Huh? Did sissy wake you up?" I say to him while craddling him.

He falls asleep instantly. I lay him in his bed, and walk down to the kitchen.

I could see Paul asleep in the living room, so I decided to make me some breakfast. After I was almost done with my cereal, I heard Bella wail again.

"Sam!"

"What Paul?"

"My niece is crying."

"No dip. Get your ass up for patrol."

I walk up the stairs, going into Bella's room. She was sitting there, crying. "Okay. You got me."

I picked her up, and carried her downstairs. I could hear Emily getting up and dressed. I put Bella in her highchair, which she loathed. I got out a banana, and mashed it down. I put it all in a bowl, and started feeding her. She was eating peacefully until Paul came into the room, than he made a funny face at her, and she started crying and being fussy.

I glared at him, "Thanks."

"Bella, sweetie, calm down and please eat."

Emily came into the room, and walked to Pual, and slapped him across the head.

"What was that for!"

"You know that she is always fussy when eating. I don't know why you did that. She was being good, and now she's all fussy." Paul rolled his eyes.

"How do you know all of that? She's my niece, and I don't know all of that."

"I'm her mother. I know everything." Which earned a Hmph from Paul.

I swear, if Bella wasn't in the room right now, I would throw something at him.

I looked at the clock, 5:15. I had 15 minutes left. I tried to finish feeding Bella, and thankfully, she wasn't fussy anymore. Matt decided that it was a good time to wake up, and he was screaming for mommy. Emily went up there, and came down with Daniel in her arms, sucking his thumb.

I heard Embry come in, at his usual time. He always helped Emily with the kids. Which I was always thankful for.

He went to Bella, and picked her up, twirling her around. She started giggling, and he put her back in her seat after kissing her forehead. He went to Daniel next and took him out of Em's arms and started playing with him.

Paul and I left for patrol after I kissed my angels bye.

**EmbryPOV**

After Sam and Paul left for patrol, I took Bells out of her chair, and sat her on the floor, letting her play with her brother. She started wondering off, and I sneaked up behind her, and grabbed her and started tickling her. She giggled immensly. I blew a raspberry on her stomache, and she went on giggling.

I put her back where she was supposed to be, and she crawled on top of me, and fell asleep. Matt was still playing, and Emily went to start cooking lunch, as it was close to lunchtime. Matt climbed onto me, and like his little sister, feel asleep on me. After about 5 minutes, I dozed off too.

_****Time skip- Babies are now 11 months-**_

**SamPOV**

"Daddy?"

I walked to Matt's room, and saw that he wanted help. I was potty training him, and Em was potty training Bella, so it was easier.

I helped him with his business, and he asked me to play with him. I said yes, naturally, and we started playing with Legos.

I heard Bella wail from her room. I quickly got up, and told Matt to stay there. I ran to Bella's room, and saw that she was rattling her crib cage.

"Do you want out?" I was recieved with a nod and a wail.

I picked her up, and took her to Matt's room so she could play with him.

Bella worried me. Matt could talk and everything. Bella still hasn't said her first word. I was scared.

A couple of hours later, Matt was sleeping, taking his nap, and Bella and I were downstairs. She was sitting, just content of being beside her daddy.

She looked at me, and got a strange look on her face. She opened her mouth.

"D...Da..Daddy!"

I was elated. I picked her up, and swung her around, joyous.

"Good girl! Good job baby girl!" I loved my baby girl, she was my baby.

_****Time Skip- Kids are now 2****_

**EmbryPOV**

I was sitting in my imprints room, watching her play with her dolls.

"Emby?"

"Yes princess?"

"Give me da dolly righte dere." She pointed her finger to the doll right next to her. Usually, I would give it to her, but Sam and Emily are trying to get her to have some manners, like saying please. Matt did it, but she didn't. Emily says that she is spoiled. And she's right, I would give her anything, but I want her to grow up right.

"What do you say?"

She looked at me, mad now. "Give me my dolly, now!"

"Bella. You can't demand stuff like that. You have to say please. Now, say it and I will give you the doll."

I pissed her off.

"Give me the damn dolly Emby! Now!"

I was shocked. Bella said a cuss word.

I got up, and picked her up. And I swatted her butt, kinda hard. But she'll learn her lesson.

"Don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me Isabella?"

Her eyes started to fill with tears. Now I felt bad.

"You don't like me like you say you do!" And she ran downstairs.

I went down after her, kinda slowly.

I heard her in the kitchen tattling on me. To her daddy.

"...and he hit me on the butt."

"Well, what did you say?"

"..."

"Bella? What did you say to Embry?"

"I didn't say anything..."

I stuck in. "Bella. Tell your daddy what you said. Or I'll tell him myself."

"I said for him to give me the dolly."

I looked at her, unpleased with her. She lied.

Sam looked at me. "What did she say?"

I looked at Bella. She was looking down at the floor.

"She said, "Give me the damn dolly!" and I swatted her butt."

He looked at her, shocked. "Isabella Ariana, don't ever say that. Am I clear?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now go with Embry and pick up all your dolls."

She nodded.

I picked her up, and we went to her room. "Princess, why did you lie to your daddy?"

"He would be mad, and he was."

"Yes. He was. But you need to know not to say those kinds of things. Now, let's pick up the dolls."

She nodded, picking them up.

_**A/N: I'm sorry that I skipped all of that time. I just didn't want to type it.**_


	4. Ewwy Spider

_**Emily POV **_

_****Kids are now 4 years****_

"Mommy! Matty is being mean to me!"

I sighed. Sam and the boys have been gone all day. The kids have been like this all day. Bella actually bit Matthew about an hour ago. That one got her a spanking.

I went up to her room, aned saw that Matt threw her dolly onto her dresser, which she couldn't reach. I walked to the dresser and gave her doll back to her. I scolded Matthew, and gave him a 5 minute time out.

Matthew was tall for his age, and Bella was short for her age. Bella looked like a 2 year old, while Matty looked like a 5 year old.

My babies are growing up. Tears.

I could hear the boys talking loudly, and I looked at Bella. She always knew when her Daddy and her Embry were home. It was strange, but cute.

She started to run downstairs, and she fell right on her face. I ran to her, and she started cry. Sam and the boys came running in, and Sam and Embry ran to Bella.

"Daddy! Embry!"

Sam picked her up, and she hugged him tight.

"Daddy! Guess what I did today?"

"What did you do, Princess?"

"Me an Matty played with dollys and blocks all day!"

"That's great baby girl! Were you and Matty good for mommy?"

She nodded. I looked at Emily, and she nodded. Bella went over to Embry and started telling him about her day. I went over to Emily, and kissed her deeply. "Were they really good?"

"They got into trouble once or twice, but they were good for mommy over all."

"That's good."

Matty came down the stairs, and I picked him up, putting him on my shoulders. He giggled.

"Daddy!"

"What little man?"

"I helped mommy with lunch today."

"Did you? Oh man! I wish I was here. I would have loved to have some."

"Belly helped mommy with breakfast today too."

"You guys were good to mommy today. I'm proud of you guys!"

That got them in a good mood, and they were happy for a while.

About half an hour later, all the guys came in with their families. Jared and Kim came in with little Blake, who is a year old. Paul and Rachel came in with Gabby, who is 3 1/2, and Tasha, who is 3 months old. Jake came in with Annie, who was 3 1/2, and Angela was working. Claire was about 9 now(She was 5 when the story started), and she came in with Quil behind her. The only ones not here, was Seth and Leah, who were on patrol.

_**Bella POV**_

I saw all of my uncles and aunts come in, and I was happy to see them. Gabby and Annie came and we played with my dollys. Mommy and all of my aunties were making dinner, which smelled yummy. Me, Annie, and Gabby got tired of playing dollys, and so we went outside to play hide and go seek. it was Annie's turn to seek, and I hid on the side of the house. I felt something crawl on my arm, and I looked down to find a big spider on me.

"AAAAAAAA! EMBRY! DADDY! HELP ME!"

_**Embry POV**_

I heard Bella scream, and us guys ran outside. I saw Bella on the side of the house, and ran to her. I saw a big black spider on her arm, and I grabbed her arm softly, and I flicked it off.

"Thank you Embry! I wove you!"

My heart filled with joy. "I love you too Belly."

The other two young girls ran to Bella.

"Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A big spider was on me."

"Ewwww," the two girls said in unison.

They ran inside when Emily announced that diinner was ready. I walked inside to see the girls, and Matty eating happily, and I sat down to eat with the guys.

_**Sam POV**_

After the guys left, Bella wanted to show me something. She dragged me to her room, and showed me a drawing. It was a tan wolf.

"I had a dream about the wolf, Daddy!"

I smiled at her, and told her that it was a beautiful wolf. What she didn't know was, that is the color of Embry when he is phased.

I sighed sadly. My baby girl is already showing the signs of the imprint. She was already taken from me.

After a few hours, I carried a sleepy Bella to her room. I laid her in her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Night princess. Sleep tight."

"Night Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

I went to Matthew's room, to see him wide awake playing with blocks. I picked him up.

"Time to go to bed, big boy."

"But I'm not tired Daddy."

"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded sleepily.

I laided him in his bed, and whispered, "Goodnight Matty."

"Night Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

I went to mine and Emily's bedroom, and saw her laying in bed reading a book.

"Hey babe."

She put the book down. "Hey. Are the kids in bed sleeping?"

I nodded. I looked at what she was wearing. A short black teddy. I felt my member growing hard. I walked to her, and I kissed her deeply, and for the rest of the night, I showed her how much I loved her.


	5. Chirp Chirp

_**Emily POV **Kids are now 5 years old****_

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I emptied my stomache contents, and brushed my teeth. Sam was sitting on the bed, just now getting up.

"Hey babe," he said while kissing me.

"Hey. I got to go to the doctor today. This is the fourth time this week that I've got sick. I'm gonna make myself an appointment after breakfast."

"Okay. I'm gonna come with you. I'm sure that Paul and Rachel could watch the kids."

I shook my head. "No. They are going to Port Angeles later. You can stay home and watch the kids."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Besides, you owe them."

_**Sam POV**_

I nodded, remembering last week when I accidently fell asleep while watching a movie with them, which for them, is a big no-no. I don't know why, but they hate it.

"Okay. I'll stay home, and as soon as your done, call me with the news. Okay?"

Em nodded, "I will."

We both got dressed, when we heard feet padding against the hallway floor. I started counting down in my head. 5...4...3...2...1.

Bella opened our bedroom door. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I'm hungry."

I picked her up. "Okay. Let's get that lil' old belly full then!"

She giggled, and I raced downstairs with her on my shoulders.

Emily came down with a sleepy Matty on her hip. She gave him to me, and he curled up on me, falling asleep again.

After breakfast was over with, Emily made her appointment.

"Okay...yea, 10:00 is fine...okay...bye."

"10:00?"

"Yea." I looked at the clock. It's 9:15 now. She had to leave soon.

Alittle while later, Emily left, and I took the kids to the beach. Bella loved the beach. She would live here if I let her.

The kids were building a sand castle, and I looked at them with a smile on my face. I heard my phone ring from the beach bag I brought. I ran to get the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun."

"Hey Em. What did the doc say?"

"I'll tell you later. Where are you guys?"

"At the beach."

"Oh. Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Love ya lots."

"Back at cha."

After about ten minutes of me chasing the kids, Em arrived with a picnic basket.

I walked to her with both kids sitting on my feet.

I gave her a kiss, which earned a 'eww' from the kids.

"Hey babe."

"Hey handsome."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ya happy?"

She nodded. She handed me the picnic basket, and I smelt the food. That started the growling of my stomach, causing my beautiful wife to laugh. We ate, and the kids were playing with sand toys.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well...I'm pregnant."

I stared at her. And I started to smile.

I jumped up, pulling her up, and I spun her around joyfully.

"We're pregnant! We're going to have another child!"

Emily giggled.

Bella came running over, and jumped on me.

"Why you so happy Daddy?"

"Daddy is happy because you and Matty are gonna have a little brother or sister soon."

"YAY!"

We told Matty, and he had the same reaction. We packed up, and we headed home.

_**Three months later**_

Emily was 5 months now, and she was alittle moody today.

"God dammit!"

"Em, love, calm down." She gave me the glare that told me to shut up.

Bella came into the room, and crawled into my lap. She hasn't gone near Emily today, and I don't know why. It's worrying me.

"Hunny? Why aren't you talking to mommy?"

"Because she all grumpy today."

"Oh, okay. But you should go sit with her. Your hurting mommy's feelings."

"I don't want to hurt mommy." And with that said, she got off me, and went to sit by mommy. Emily wrapped her arms around her, and they both started drifting off.

_**(Im going to skip alot of time right here. Some of you might not like it, but oh well. Dont like, dont read! I just dont want to write it, so here you go.)**_

_****Time skip- 11 years later****_

_**Bella POV**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my fist down on the damned thing, causing it to break.

"Great! Another one."

I got up, and got ready for school. I pulled on my Stewie shirt, shorts, and flip flops. I straightened my hair, and went downstairs.

"Mornin everybody."

"Morning."

I sat by Matty and Ethan(the baby, now 11 years old).

"How did you sleep hun?"

"Good. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you buy me a new alarm clock?"

"Sure. I'll get it today. Same one?"

I nodded, eating.

Embry came in the doorway, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Bells. You guys ready?"

I nodded, jumping up. I may have a small crush on Embry, but it was only a little...

I grabbed my bag, kissed Mom and Daddy bye, and ran out to his car. I jumped in the front seat, causing Matty to groan.

"I'm older. Why can't I have the front seat?"

"Cause I got here first."

Matty got in the back seat with Ethan, and sat there sulking.

Embry got in the car.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothin."

He laughed, causing me to blush. That caught Matty's attention.

He glared at Embry the whole ride to school.

He pulled up to the middle school, and Ethan got out.

"Well, have a good day Bells."

"Okay. I will. You gonna be here to pick us up, or is someone else?"

"i don't know. It might be me, or might be Paul or your Dad. It just depends."

I nodded. "Bye Em."

He pulled me in a hug. "Bye Bells."

I got out of the car, and waved as he drove away.

I walked up to Matty, who was standing there grinning at me.

"So. Anything you have to tell me?"

I scoffed at him.

"No. Your not a girl nor gay. So no."

"But I'm still your older brother."

"Only by five fucking minutes. Do you want a Grammy for that? Because you mention it every ten minutes. Give it a rest!"

He stood there, shocked.

"Chill out sis."

"Whatever. Let's just get to class."

_**Sam POV**_

The guys and myself were hanging out. No wifes, no kids. Just like the old days.

"So Sam..."

"Yea Em?"

"..."

"What? Speak up."

"Um...I'd like your permission to date Bella."

Everything stopped. The guys stopped fooling around, and they started to listen in.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because she is sixteen. That was the age you said I could start dating her at."

I can't believe it.

"You want to date my daughter?"

"Yes Sam."

"I don't know about that."

"Please Sam. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Um...I guess."

Things just became fun.

"Okay. You have patrol every night from 2:30 to 11."

He widened his eyes. "But then..."

I smiled at him.

"I can't believe you!"

"You said anything. And even if you declined, I will still say no. She is my baby girl. Your not going to date her, until I say so. And that will be a while."

_**Embry POV**_

I ran off. I can't believe him. He knows how hard it is to stay away from your imprint.

I got an idea...I'm not gonna stay away from my imprint at all.

_**Bella POV**_

I was in Calc when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked up to see if anybody heard t. I descretlly pulled my phone out, and looked who the text message was from.

_**Embry**_

I clicked to open it.

(**Embry, **_Bella)_

**Hey Bells!**

I quickly sent a message back.

_Hey. U kno mom & daddy will kill me if they find out tht we r txtin durin school._

**I know. Hey, want 2 cum to the beach w/ me after skool? :D**

I smiled at his playfulness.

_Sure! Do I need 2 tell the parents?_

**No. They dont kno. It HAS to stay tht way.**

_K. I gtg. Calc duty calls. :'(_

**Lol. Bye hun.**

Hun?

I'm okay with that.

When the bell rang, I ran to my locker, and put my books up.

I ran outside to see Daddy there to pick us up.

"Hey Daddy." I kissed his cheek as I got in.

"Hey baby girl."

"What did you do today?"

"Hung out with your uncles like old times."

"When? 1800's?"

"Dont let your Mom hear that. She'll skin your hide."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, whatever."

We got home, and I climbed out my window.

I walked to the beach, and I saw Embry.

I ran up to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey Bells."

"So? Why did you want me to come to th beach with you?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"Than why can't my parents know?"

"Um..."

"Embry?"

"Let's take a walk and I'll explain."

We started walking down the shoreline, letting the sand squish between our toes, and he told me everything.

"Okay.. I have to start from before you were born. You know our legends? The ones about wolves?

"Yeah. What about it?"

"They're true."

I stayed silent.

"What?"

"They are true."

"I got that part. Are you high? Drunk?"

"No. I'm being completly serious."

Holy shit!

"Okay. _Whatever._ Why does that mean anything?"

"Your dad, your uncles, Leah, and myself are werewolves."

Chirp. Chirp.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes."

"I'm leaving. I'm done here."

"Wait! I can prove it to you."

"Okay. Let's see it." I was a a bit bitchy, but can you blame me?

"Just stay here."

And with that, he walked into the woods, and a big giant tan wolf came out.

Bitchyness...gone.

"Embry? Is that you?"

The big wolf nodded it's head. I walked slowly torwards him. I started to pet him, and he suddenly ran off. Embry came back a few seconds later.

"Wow."

"Yeah. That's not even the last of it."

"Okay. Tell me the rest."

"Okay. When you were born, it was a surprise to everyone. When I held you in my arms, my world stopped. Only you mattered. Nothing held my to the world anymore. Every tie to this uinverse, was broken. And you were the only thing that mattered. It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his or her soulmate. You were born for me. Literally."

I started to cry.

"Bella? Are you okay? Oh God, I am such an idiot! I jus-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And boy, did he kiss me.

He crushed his lips to mine, and we battled for dominance. I gave up, and let him explore my mouth. When we broke away, I was in bliss.

"I love you Bella."

Even more bliss.

"I love you too. You don't know how long I have wanted to say that."

"I have been waiting for sixteen sweet wonderful years."

I looked at him with love in my eyes.

"So, what now?"

"We go home. But first, I have to tell you something."

I laughed. "Okay. I don't think anything will shock me now."

"I asked your father for permission to date you today, and he told me no."

By this time, my face was a grave stone. Totally serious.

"And he even went as far as to forbid me to see you."

"WHAT? Oh hell no. Come on." I grabbed his hand, and walked in the direction of my house.

"Bells..."

"Come on."

"Okay. But it's not a good idea."

"Why not? It's not like Daddy's the boos."

Silence.

"Wait a second. Daddy's the boss?"

"Yes. He's our Alpha."

"So..."

"I defied him. I will get taught a lesson, and he will show me my place in the pack."

"I'm not gonna allow it."

And we walked hand in hand the whole way there.

_**Small time skip. About 15 minutes.**_

I entered the front door with my hand tugging on Embry's.

I saw my uncles were here too. Same with Daddy.

"Hey Daddy. Hey guys."

I kept Embry's and my hands behind me.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey Daddy, Uncles. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How do you guys like being werewolves?"

They all stared wide-eyed at me. Jared decided to break it.

"We have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah...don't give me that shit."

Daddy was staring directly at Embry.

"What did you tell her?"

"Everything."

He stood up. "DAMMIT EMBRY! She wasn't supposed to know yet. I specifically ordered you not to tell her until she was 18! Why can't you obey the simpliest orders?"

Embry sighed, "Sam, you know that not even the order of the alpha can keep imprints apart from eachother."

"I don't give a flying fuck. She is my daughter!"

I cut in, having enough of it.

"HEY! It's my life. I get to make my own desicions!"

"Your sixteen. Until you are an adult, I have final say in anything you do. And I am not allowing you to date him."

"Well fine. Im moving out."

"No you are not, young lady."

"Watch me."

And with that, I went upstairs, and got my luggage bag out.

I started packing clothes into it, when Embry came in the room.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"Stop packing."

I stopped to look at him. "Why? He's not gonna let us be together."

"Yes he will. He will learn to accept it. I don't want you to give up your family because of me."

"But I..."

"It's okay hun."

"Okay. But I'm not talking to him."

"I didn't say you had to. Just stop packing, and come down stairs."

"No. I'm not going down there. I'm going to stay right here."

"And I'll stay right here."

And with that, he laid down with me, and we fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up, stretching like a cat.

"Morning."

I looked up at him.

"Good morning."

I looked at the clock.

10:00.

"Shit! I'm two hours late!"

I quickly got up, and ran into my bathroom. I got ready, and pulled some clothes on.

I ran downstairs to see that Embry was sitting at the kitchen table with a note in his hand and a coffee in the other.

"What does the note say? And who's it from?"

"It's from your Mom, and she said to take the day off. That you deserve it. And that you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"It doesn't say that."

He smiled.

"Your right. It doesn't say that, but it's true."

I giggled.

"Wait. Did I just make Bella Uley...giggle?"

"Shutup!"

He walked to me, and put his hands on my hips. I looked up at him, and he started to lean in to kiss me, when I pulled away.

"Ya hungry? I know I am."

He pouted at he. "That wasn't very nice."

I stuck my tounge out at him, and before I even realized, he pulled my tounge in his mouth, and gave me a rough kiss.

After about ten minutes of us making out, we pulled away from eachother.

"And what was that for?"

"Because."

I shrugged, and made us some breakfast.

After we ate, Em and I went to the beach, and we walked along the shore for a while, just talking about random things here and there.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, but I kinda thought I already was."

He smiled, and gave me a passionate kiss under the sunset.


	6. Run Away

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since Embry and I have been together. Everybody is happy for us, except Daddy.

Daddy hasn't talked to me in a week. Not at all.

It hurts.

I woke up in the morning, and I got ready for school. I went downstairs, and I sat down at the table to eat breakfast. I loooked at Daddy, and saw him staring at his plate.

Fuck this.

I got up abruptly, and muttered, "I'm going to school. I going out after, so don't wait up."

Mom sighed, and nodded.

I jogged outside, seeing Embry about to get out of the car. I jumped in, and told him to drive.

"Why? What happened?"

"Just drive."

"Okay. Calm down babe."

I glared at him.

He drove in the direction of the school, and I shook my head.

"No...I...I can't go to school like this."

He looked at me.

"...Okay."

And we arrived at the beach.

I got out, and took my flip-flops off, and I waited for Em. He got out, and came to me.

He grabbed my hand.

"So, what happened this morning?"

"I'm just so sick of it. He has ignored me all week. We haven't said a word to eachother since me and you got together. And it hurts. To-to think that I've disappointed him or something. He always has this...disappointed scowl on his face like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. I've never disappointed him before. Why can't he see that I'm happy?"

"Babe, if this is because of me..."

"No! It's not. It's him." We walked in silence for a few minutes when I came up with an idea.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just run away. Let's leave. Let's travel the world. See sights. I want to live my life before I'm stuck here for good."

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"What do you mean 'leave'? We can't do that. You have your family. I have the pack."

"Do you really want to be stuck here forever?"

He shook his head.

"So? Do you wanna?"

"You know I would never leave you behind, or let you leave without me. I need you in my life."

I smiled at those words. "Than we need to go now."

He got up from his spot in the sand. I offered a hand, which I took, and pulled me up.

"Is your parents home?"

I shook my head, "No. They went to Unlce Pauls' house for lunch."

"Okay. We'll go to your house first."

"Let's go."

He drove quickly to my house.

I ran inside, and up to my room. Em was right behind me.

I pulled out my suitcase and quickly packed my clothes. After everything was packed, I got some paper, and wrote a note.

We left the house soon after, and went to his. We packed his clothes. And we started to drive.

I turned around in my seat, and stared at the La Push sigh.

_Goodbye._

**Emily POV**

My phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello. This is Mrs. Greta from La Push High School. I'm calling to inform you that Isabella Uley was not at school yesterday, and no one ever called in a excuse."

What?

"Okay. Thank you for calling. Bye." I hung up my phone.

I looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Bella didn't go to school today."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Thats what I'm thinking."

"She's in so much trouble."

We continued lunch, and we drove home. We saw that the door was open, and we walked in calling her name.

"Bella? Come down here."

No answer.

"I'm going up there."

I walked up to her room, and opened the door.

I gasped. It looked...empty. I saw that there was a paper on the bed, and I picked it up to read it.

On it was Bella's scribbly handwriting.

_Dear Mom and Daddy,_

_I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't do it anymore._

_Daddy, you haven't talked to me in a week. Mom, you barely have. I love you both, but...I need him._

_So, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Me and Embry are going to travel the world. _

_Don't worry, I'm going to finish highschool online. _

_I know that you are going to be disappointed in me Daddy. And I'm sorry. But I love him. And you can't accept that._

_Don't try to call me. By time you read this, my phone will be in the trash, and I'll have a new one._

_Tell Matty and Ethan that I love them, and that I'm sorry._

_Tell everybody else that I love them._

_I don't know when I'll come back. But until then..._

_With love and sorrow,_

_Bella_

I screamed, "SAM!"

**Sam POV**

"SAM!"

I ran upstairs quickly, and entered my daughter's room to see my wife curled in a ball screaming and sobbing.

I ran and picked her up.

"Emily! What's wrong?"

She pointed at the piece of paper on the floor.

I went and picked it up.

_Dear Mom and Daddy,_

_I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't do it anymore._

_Daddy, you haven't talked to me in a week. Mom, you barely have. I love you both, but...I need him._

_So, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Me and Embry are going to travel the world. _

_Don't worry, I'm going to finish highschool online. _

_I know that you are going to be disappointed in me Daddy. And I'm sorry. But I love him. And you can't accept that._

_Don't try to call me. By time you read this, my phone will be in the trash, and I'll have a new one._

_Tell Matty and Ethan that I love them, and that I'm sorry._

_Tell everybody else that I love them._

_I don't know when I'll come back. But until then..._

_With love and sorrow,_

_Bella_

I felt tears running down my face.

I went and picked Em up, and I rocked her as we cried.

_An hour later_

Emily fell asleep from exaustion. I laid her in our bed, and I called everybody. Everybody was on their way, but they didn't know why. Paul was picking the boys up.

Everybody came in about the same time, five minutes later, Paul came in with the boys.

"What's wrong?"

"Everybody is gonna have to wait. Let me go get your mom."

I walked to our room, and woke her up.

"Emily, baby, you gotta get up. We have to tell everybody."

Tears developed in her eyes, and I picked her up bridal style.

I walked her to the living room, and Paul looked alarmed, as did everybody else.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

And with that, Emily broke.

I looked to everybody, and they saw a tear slip out of my eyes.

"Bella's gone."

And with those two words, all hell broke loose.

Everybody was yelling at once, and Em couldn't take it.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

I was shocked that she could yell that loud.

**Emily POV**

"Embry and Bella left today. She wrote us a note, and it said that they are gonna travel the world."

Matty looked at me brokenly.

"She left?"

I nodded, "Yes baby."

And with that he left the room.

This was gonna take time to deal with her being gone.

_**2 years later**_

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that we are going back. Embry and I have been all over the world. In two years, we have been to many places.

We have been to England, Austrailia, France, Italy, Africa, Canada, Mexico, Spain, the Carribbean, Brazil, and many more.

"Babe, you okay?"

I looked at Em. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just alittle nervous."

He took my hand as he drove into Port Angeles. We took a plane from New York to Seattle, and we are driving the rest of the way.

"Don't be. It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so."

By this time, we were entering the outskirts of La Push.

"Wow. It still looks the same."

He smiled at me. "Ofcourse it does. It's La Push." That caused me to laugh.

He pulled up to a small 3 bedroom house, and got out, and came to open my door. He helped me out, and picked me up bridal style, and walked me through the door.

"Is this necessary?"

"It's our first house."

I looked at him lovingly, "I love you."

He grabbed my left hand, and kissed my engagment ring. "I love you too."

Embry proposed to me three months ago, which is one reason that we are coming back.

We brought all of our bags in, and I looked at my fiancé. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

We jumped in the car, and started driving to a familiar house. When we got there, we saw that there was a few cars in the driveway. I took off my ring, and put it in my pocket.

I got out, and waited for Embry.

"Let's go."

We walked to the door hand-in-hand, and I knocked on the door. We heard the noise and voices stop.

"I'll get it." Oh God. Dad's gonna answer the door.

The door opened, and he looked up, and froze.

I decided to speak. "Hey Dad."

"Bella?"

"It's me Daddy."

His arms shot out and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my God. Your home! Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me?"

"You can let me go now Dad."

Daddy looked at Embry, with a grave face. "I ought to kick your ass."

"I know, but she wanted it."

He looked at me, "You know what, I don't care. As long as you guys are home."

"I'm home. Now, can we go see everybody else."

He gestured me inside.

I looked into the living room, and saw Mom, Matty, Ethan, and some girl.

Mom looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella?"

"Hi Mom, Matty, Ethan."

Mom started crying, and came to hug me. "I'm so glad that you are home, baby."

I hugged her back tightly.

I looked at Matty, and almost started crying. His face held so much emotion. I could see relief, anger, sadness, happiness, and some more.

Ethan ran at me, hugging my waist.

"Sis! Your home!"

"I'm home baby brother." I could feel some tears develop in my eyes.

He let go, and I stared at Matty. He jumped up, and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again. I missed you so much these two years. I'm so glad your home."

We stood there hugging eachother for a while, until we heard a throat being cleared. We broke apart, and I looked at the girl.

Matty ran to her.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend Damika. Damika, this is my twin sister Bella."

The way he looked at her, it was pure love.

She held her hand out to me, and I grabbed it and pulled her into a hug.

I whispered into her ear, "I'm not gonna shake hands with my future sister-in-law. I'm gonna hug her."

We broke apart, and I saw Matty smiling brightly at both of us.

A little while later, we were all sitting in the living room talking.

"Bella?"

"Yea Matt?"

"Where did you all go?"

"Well, we went to England, Austrailia, France, Italy, Africa, Canada, Mexico, Spain, the Carribbean, Brazil, and some more places."

"Wow."

I nodded. I saw something in the corner of my eyes. Matty was rubbing Damika's belly, and it was descretly.

Matty looked at me, and he smiled. "You wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded. I got up and I looked at Embry.

"I'll be back in about an hour babe." He nodded.

We walked out the door, and towards the beach. He was the first to speak.

"So why did you leave?"

"Did you not read the note?"

"No. I wouldn't read it. I wouldn't even touch it."

"Okay. I left because nobody would accept that me and Embry were together, and nothing could change that."

"Okay, I understand that. But why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I had to leave while no one was home. I couldn't say goodbye, because I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Does anyone else know that Damika's pregnant?"

"Um...How did you find out?"

"I saw you rubbing her belly. How far along is she?"

"About 3 months."

"That's great Matty."

"Yeah. So, any big news about you?"

"Um..."

He stopped. "Is there?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Like?"

By then, we were at the beach. We sat down on a driftwood log. Our log.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket, and slipped it on my finger.

"Em proposed to me. Three months ago."

He stared at the ring, then pulled me up and swung me around.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks." I felt bad not telling him everything.

"So. When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. We haven't planned anything yet. But I was thinking a fall wedding."

"Cool."

"So, Damika your imprint?"

"I don't know what your talking abo-"

"Don't give me that. I know all about it."

"Yeah. She is. I love her so much."

"That's good."

We talked for a bit, and started walking back. We got to the house, and myself and Embry left to go home.

I smiled the whole way home, and when Em asked why I was happy.

"I don't know. I just am. I'm happy to be home."

He smiled at me, "I know you are."

We got to the house, and he opened my door for me.

"Always the gentleman." He winked at me, causing me to blush.

We went in the house, and we started unpacking. About 9:00, we were finished. We flopped down on the couch, and sighed in exaustion.

I got up off the couch to go take a shower, when I felt Em smack my ass.

I turned around, shocked. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I sauntered to him, and straddled him.

He hungryly kissed me, and I grinded my hips. He moaned, and stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us to the bedroom. We fell on the bed with him ontop of me, and he started kissing my neck. He ripped my shirt off of me, and roughly squeezed my boobs.

"I always knew that you were a breast man."

"I'm a Bella man."

I giggled.

_**Lemon Alert**_

He took my bra off, and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He gave the other the same attention. I flipped us over, and I took off his shirt. I started kissing his 6-pack and I licked the V leading to my treasure.

I undid the button, and slipped the pants off him. I rubbed his member through his boxers. I nearly ripped them off him, and I stared in awe.

I gripped him, and I licked the head. I slowly took him in my mouth, and started bobbing my head up and down. Three minutes of doing this, and Embry was gripping my hair. I stopped, and he looked at my crazily.

"Why'd ya stop?"

I smirked at him. He knew that smirk.

He grabbed my hair, and forced my mouth around his cock. He knew I liked it rough.

He started thrusting up into my mouth, and he moaned with the feeling. He exploded in my mouth, and I swallowed every drop. I released him him with a 'pop'.

He flipped us over, and ripped off my pants, along with my thong. He rubbed his nose along my nether lips, and his tounge shot out, touching my clit slighty.

"Ugn! Babe, please."

"Please what?"

"Eat me!"

He smirked, and he started making me see stars. What he did with his tounge amazed me. He flicked his tounge in me, and my flood gates broke.

"EMBRY!"

When my aftershocks ended, I fell on the bed breathless.

"I don't know how you do that."

"It's a skill that most guys have."

"Don't ever loose that skill."

He laughed as he crawled ontop of me.

He slid himself in me, and I arched my back.

He held me down as he started thrusting into me. He went slow at first, and getting faster in time. Soon, he was going almost inhuman speed, and I was in bliss.

"Oh yes oh yes oh yes!"

"You like that? You like me pounding my cock into your pussy?"

He knew that I liked dirty talking.

"YES!"

He continued to pound me into ablivion.

I could feel the coil in my lower stomache tighten.

"Embry..."

"You close baby?"

"Yeah," I said in a high voice.

"Do not cum, until I say so," he demanded.

He continued to drive me into the bed thrust after thrust. The coil got tighter and tighter.

"Cum now."

I let go, and I felt like I was in the heavens.

"EMBRY! SHIT YES!"

He released his seed into me, and I felt him twiching inside me. He rolled over me, and pulled me into his arms.

_**Lemon Over**_

"Ya know babe, we really should tell everybody."

"I know." And with that, he put his hands on my stomache, and we fell asleep in that position.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up with the sound of the door being broke in.

"Embry! Embry, wake up," I whispered to him, shaking him.

"What?"

"Someone is in the house."

He jumped up, pulling his boxers on, and grabbing the gun from the top dresser drawer.

He looked back at me. "Stay here."

He walked slowly downstairs.

_**Embry POV**_

I slowly walked down the stairs, and pressed my back against the wall.

I quickly turned the corner, and pointed the gun at the intruder. I immediatly dropped the gun.

"What the fuck you guys?"

Paul laughed at me. "We just wanted to say 'Hi'."

"Yeah, well, I almost just shot you guys. And you guys scared Bella to death."

They all replied, "Sorry."

"Hold on. Let me go get dressed, and get Bella."

I ran upstairs, and saw Bella in the corner.

"Embry! Who the hell was downstairs?"

"Your uncles."

I could see her brewing.

She got dressed, and went downstairs, and I was right behind her.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Belly."

"Why the hell are you guys here at 7 in the fucking morning?"

"We wanted to see you."

"Could you guys not wait?"

"I guess..."

I just shook my head, and went back upstairs to take a shower. After I was clean, I went downstairs to see my Embry and my uncles laughing their asses off.

"What are ya'll laughing about?"

No one answered me. "What?"

"You got up and danced infront of millions of people!"

_**Bella POV**_

I looked at Embry. "Why did you tell them that?"

"I don't know. They wanted the highlights of out trip, and I told them."

"Ugh! Anywhoser, I want to go see everybody today. You can stay here if you want, catch up with them."

He smiled at me, "Okay. I'll be over in about an hour."

I nodded, telling him that I heard him, and jumped in the car. I drove over to Mom's and Dad's house, seeing Matty's car.

I walked in. "Hey everybody."

"Hey Bella."

Mom was making breakfast, so I started helping her. After we were done, we sat down to eat, than the boys did the dishes.

We started talking in the living room, and all I could think was,

I'm glad to be home.


	7. Little Girl

Chapter 7

_**Bella POV**_

We have been here for three weeks now, and I've been so happy. Today we are telling Daddy and Mom about the engagement. Gulp. I got out of bed, smiling down on my small baby bump. I jumped in the shower real quick, did everything, and got out. I grabbed my fluffy white towel, wrapped it around me, and padded into the bedroom. Embry was still sleeping, so I quietly got dressed. I sat on the edge of the bed, and gently shook him.

"Five more minutes Mom."

I laughed quietly, "Em, babe, come on. We got to go soon."

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me tiredly.

"What did you guys do last night. Get drunk?"

He nodded, rolling over. I went and got him some Advil and water. He got up, naked, and slugged to the bathroom. I heard the shower start, and I went downstairs and made some eggs and bacon. He came down about five minutes later, and we ate. I grabbed my keys and we started walking to my parents house.

"So, how are we going to tell them?"

I sighed, "I have no idea."

"Everything will be okay. Do you want to tell them about the baby yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. This will be a shock by itself."

I opened the door and Daddy and Matty were rough housing.

Mom smiled at us, "Morning you two."

We replied, falling easily into conversation. I saw our chance, and hooked it.

"Guys, Embry and I have something to tell you."

They all nodded, waiting.

"I don't know how to tell you guys, but um… we're getting married.

Dead silence.

All the girls started squealing while all the guys stayed silence. Daddy looked atme, at my ring, and back at me.

"No. Absolutely not."

I knew this would happen.

"Daddy…"

He shook his head, "I just got you back. No."

"You knew this would happen soon Daddy. I love him, why can't you see that. I am marrying him with or without your approval."

"What's the rush? You're only eighteen, why not wait a few years?"

I looked at Embry, who nodded.

I took a deep breath, "We want to be married before the baby is born. We both agreed that since the baby is due in November, that we want to have a fall wedding."

Daddy looked at my stomach with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy…"

He left the room and went upstairs. I looked at Mom.

"He'll be okay. My girl is getting married and is going to have a baby! Congrats baby," she said, hugging me. I hugged her back, and went upstairs. I knocked on Daddy's' bedroom door.

"Come in."

I walked in, and sat on the bed.

"Daddy, you know that you will always be the number one man in my life. I will always be your little girl. No matter where I am. No matter what I'm doing. The only thing that is going to change is my last name."

He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Congratulations baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy."


	8. Accounces

Chapter 8

_**Bella POV**_

It's been three months since we announced the engagement and the baby. Everything has been a little hectic around here. After Embry and I announced the baby, Matty and Deme decided to let everyone know.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mom, where is the remote?"_

_"I don't know," she yelled from the kitchen. Matty and Damika walked through the door, holding hands, and Damika went to the kitchen and Matty came to sit by me._

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_He took a deep breath, "Deme and I are telling everybody today. We thought, since you came out and told everybody, that we should too."_

_I smiled, "Congrats Matty. Who would've thought. We're only eighteen, we are both having babies and I'm getting married."_

_He laughed, "I know, it seems like yesterday we were making sand castles at the beach with baby Ethan."_

_I laughed, remembering that day._

_"Yeah, that was a fun day. I remember that I splashed Ethan with sand and I got a timeout. That you buryed my Barbie doll is the sand, and we never did find it. How old were we then?" _

_"I think we were seven. We were in the first grade."_

_I laughed, "Yeah, and that theacher, Mrs. France. She was awful."_

_"I know right!" he laughed loudly with me. _

_Daddy came in the door with everybody and Embry. I winked at Embry, which I got a grin in return. Mom and Deme came from the kitchen with a batch of cookies. The guys weere polite gentlemen and let us ladies get us a few cookies before the engulfed them. Matty looks at me, which I nod at both him and Deme._

_"Damika and I are pregnant!"_

_I start coughing, choking on my cookie. Who knew he could be so blunt. Apperantly, Damika was thinking the same thing because she was in the same condition I was. _

_"Damn Matty, didn't think you would be so blunt."_

_He winced as he saw all the frozen faces. Mom stood up._

_"My babies are having babies. Congradulations Matty, Deme. When are you due?"_

_"October twenty-third."_

_"Bella, when are you due?"_

_"November twelfth, Mom."_

_She shrieked, "Only twenty days apart! And only a few months away. And your wedding is in two weeks. So much to do."_

I laughed as I remembered that. That was only a week ago. So my wedding is in week, five days to be exact. Mom is dragging me everywhere, going ape shit. We finally got my dress a few days ago. It took weeks to find the perfect one. We even went as far as San Fran to find it. But we found it in a small dress store in Port Angeles. Who would've thought?

I felt arms go around my baby bump. I will be six months in a week. So I am getting big. I was very petite anyhow, so I look bigger then I actually am.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"When Matty announced that they were pregnant. The baby, the wedding. Just everything."

I felt him kiss my neck in a comforting way, "Everything will be okay. And in less then a week, you'll be Mrs. Embry Call. And in three months, our baby will be here, and we will be the happiest family ever."

I grinned. I was so excited to be a mommy. I know Embry was excited to be a daddy.

"I know. I can't wait," I said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. I released his lips and leaned into him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Embry."

_**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. I am having abit of writers block. And if someone would like to be my beta, I would appreciate it. Just message me and tell me what your strengths and weaknesses are in writing. Thanks!**_


End file.
